Darkness
by RainnaMax
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy suddenly find themselves feeling new emotions that get stronger day by day. Beast Boy loves Raven, but with her ban on emotions, will she ever love him back? A BBRAE fic! please rr!
1. Daydreamer

Hello! This is my first fan fiction, so don't laugh. As you probably know, it's BB/Raven fic. Well, hope you enjoy! Please R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Beast Boy was daydreaming. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. He sat there lazily; thinking about his one and only love, Raven. Cyborg suddenly walked into the kitchen, his metal feet clunking against the hard floor. On the table was Beast Boy, who had a puddle of drool under his green face. "Yo, Beast Boy, wake up man!" BB stirred slowly. "Uh, what?" "Are you gonna play some Playstation with me or what?" "Mmm. Oh, sure! But get ready to get your butt kicked!" BB klutzily walked to the room where the beloved Playstation was placed. But another person was there, too. Raven was sitting on the sofa, reading another one of her boring, dull books. "Actually, Cyborg, I think I'll, ummmm, go work out," Beast Boy said sheepishly. He blushed scarlet as Raven looked at him questionably. "Why would you want to work out instead of playing your favorite game Beast Boy?" BB stopped in his tracks. "Oh, um, hi Raven. D-d-didn't even notice y-you were t-there." "Whatever. It's not like I even care," Raven said in her monotone voice. But under her hood, she really did care for the shapeshifter.  
  
Next day  
  
Raven was in her room, meditating as usual. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The door burst open. A woozy Beast Boy appeared. "Oh, hello Raven. Oops sorry, wrong room Hehe," Beast Boy stated. A few moments later, Raven heard Beast Boy vomiting in the bathroom. "CYBORG! What the heck did you do to my breakfast, you saboteur?" Then, next, she heard guffawing laughter. " You fell for it! " "Fell for WHAT?" "You really thought that those were tofu? Dang, you are as dumb as you look!" Raven heard Starfire burst out of her room. "What is all of the angry, loud screaming about?" Raven was getting tired of all of this "nonsense". She couldn't concentrate anymore. She busted out of her room. "If all of you guys don't shut up this instant, I'm going to slam this door right into your faces!" Raven yelled. At that exact moment, Raven's door fell straight on the floor, and Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were lifted off of their feet. As Raven slowly calmed down, all 4 titans were steadily put down on the floor. "Sorry Raven," Beast Boy muttered, then he walked away, still feeling a bit woozy. The other 3 titans began to apologize to Raven. Pretty soon, Raven was alone, once again, in the corridor.  
  
Beast Boy returned to his unkempt and disheveled room. As he flopped down on his bed, the green boy was thinking.' How could I have been so darn stupid?" he asked himself.  
  
Meanwhile in Raven's room.  
  
Raven slapped herself. If she liked Beast Boy . Maybe it was good to hide her feelings. Then the other titans wouldn't know. Then they wouldn't tease or ridicule her. Wait a minute! Why would she even be thinking about him? She needed to concentrate. The answer was in her mind somewhere. But she didn't want to find it now. She wanted to enter a world where there were no such questions. She crossed her legs and floated about two feet into the air. She continued to meditate."Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." 


	2. Advice

Thank you guys sooo much! I love all of the reviews. Special thanks to: GoldenEagle24, Puppy Demon, Jasikaermine, and Tiger*GRRrr. Thanks a million. To those of you that have not read this yet, you're in for a surprise!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
Raven woke up. She yawned sleepily as she glided out of her bed. She checked the clock. Hmm.6:00. Better wake the other titans up. After all, the early bird gets the worm, she thought to herself. Raven went along saying "Wake up. It's time to get up." Even though it wasn't loud, soon everyone was up. "Man Raven, can't you just give us 5 measly more minutes?" Cyborg complained. "Yes, Raven, I would have enjoyed a little more sleep minutes," Starfire said. "Now, everybody, don't complain about Raven waking us up," Robin scolded. I wonder where Beast Boy is, Raven thought silently to herself. Little did she know, Beast Boy was already there. He had crept silently into the kitchen. He felt too embarrassed to even talk to Raven, after yesterday's incident. " Oh, Beast Boy! There you are. We have all been looking for you," Starfire exclaimed. "Yeah, Beast Boy, where were you?" Raven questioned. The small boy turned bright red as to being addressed by Raven. " Wha.Oh, I was up, I guess you guys didn't hear me, "a shaky voice replied. BB headed down the corridor. His intent was to work out, maybe, or manage to strangle a few words out to Raven. Maybe work on a speech to say how he really felt. Now, for that he would need Robin's help. He already had a girlfriend of his own, Starfire. BB knew that he even tried to talk to Raven, he'll just end up saying something really stupid. When he sees her lavender hair and the jewel embedded in her soft, pale skin, he turns to jelly. His voice box gets clogged as he tries to utter a word in her presence. Beast Boy stopped, halfway to the gym. He decided to consult Robin on his feelings. At first he scouted for any fellow titans. Cautiously, BB tiptoed all the way across to Robin's room. When he got there, Beast Boy didn't even bother to knock. He burst through the door to find a startled Robin. "Hey, Beast Boy. Whatsup?" I cannot believe I'm doing this, Beast Boy thought. "Umm.you promise you won't laugh?" "Yes, Beast Boy." "Pinky square?" "Yes, Beast Boy." Robin was getting impatient with the green boy. "Cross your heart hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?" "YES, BEAST BOY! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Robin angrily shouted. "Awright! I'm just double checking, " Beast Boy exclaimed. I bet he's gonna say he likes Raven, Robin thought secretly. "Well, here goes nothing. Robin, I like Raven, OK? I always have. Now you must think I'm crazy, right? Well, I'm not. Don't you see the way I act around her? She's so pretty, the way her violet hair swings and flies around whenever she walks, and whenever she removes her hood, the jewel in her head sparkles whenever it catches the light. Well, I guess that's it in a nutshell. What do you think?" "Well, I guess I'm really all that surprised. I knew it the whole time. When you guys first met, you tried to impress her .I remember, " Robin stated casually. "R-really?" "Yeah! You thought I didn't know?" "Well, yeah." "OK. Now that we've got that straightened out, what do you want from me, Beast Boy?" " Well, I need you to help me talk to Raven. Like tell her how I really feel about her." "Alright.Well, first of all, you need to ask her if you can have a moment. Now, she'll probably say yes." " Bur what if she doesn't?" Beast Boy butted in. " She won't say no! Geez, now quit interrupting, Lover Boy," Robin exclaimed. "Fine." "Right. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. So you take her to the side. And remember, just be yourself. So you're in the hall now, right?" "Right." "So now you say, "Hi Raven. I guess you're wondering why I brought you here. You see, I like you, a lot, and I just needed to tell you so that you would know. Well, bye!"And then you quickly rush to your room, or somewhere else that you can hide from her." Robin finished with a flourish. "Riiight.Why do I have to hide from her?" "Because then if you don't hide from her, you might get an answer about how she feels about you, and you definitely don't want to know that," Robin answered triumphantly. "Riiight. Well, thanks a ton on the advice!'Bye."Beast Boy ran down the hall, and he didn't stop until he got to his own, messy room. 


	3. Thinking Some Crazy Thoughts

Hi, guys! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I'm sorry about not leaving any spaces. The computer got all screwy on me. I know its hard to read and all, but you're gonna have to bear with me (Orpus and Co). And I know the title has nothing whatsoever to do with the story. Sorry! I think I might change it.Oh, yes, many thanks to SuNsHiNe10! You inspired me so much. I am not worthy! * Bows down on hands and knees* Sorry, I got carried away there. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
"RAAAVEN! DISH DUTY!"Cyborg yelled. "Alright. I'm coming," Raven replied. Raven floated calmly to the kitchen. As soon as Cyborg left, Raven was alone in the kitchen washing some very dirty dishes. She started to load Beast Boy's special dish into the dishwasher. Immediately she began to dream about all of his cute, corny jokes (A/N: Be prepared for something to break ^_^). She thought about how cute he looked whenever he smiled at her. Wait a minute, there! Beast Boy smiling at Raven? No.it's definitely not possible. Well, all she did know was that she loved Beast Boy.  
  
BACK IN BB'S ROOM.(BB's POV)  
  
I entered my room and slowly glanced around, just to check if anybody was following me. Good, no one. The door closed quietly. I walked over to my bed and flopped down. What were the day's events? I thought silently. Oh yeah, I remember now! Cyborg (the little rascal) beat me at my best game! Idiot. And Raven.Where was Raven? I hadn't seen her at lunch, or dinner. What did we have for dinner? Oh, yeah! Tofu turkey and spinach! Yu-mmy! Now back to the subject at hand. I hadn't seen Raven all day. I wonder where she is? I hope she isn't hurt! I better go check on her. Or maybe ask someone else to do it for me.  
  
I plucked up the courage (A/N: CL, u know what it means!) and went to see Raven's room. Raven. Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. I knocked twice on her door.  
  
"Who is it and what do you want?" "Um, it's Beast Boy and I."  
  
Good, she's okay.  
  
" I, um.I was." " You are such an idiot." Yay! She's definitely okay. She slammed the door in my face.  
  
RAVEN'S POV  
  
I don't even know why I like him, Raven thought. He is such an idiot at times.  
  
I wonder why he did that.Hmm.Let's take a look.  
  
Inside Beast Boy's Mind.  
  
At least Raven's OK. It could've been worse. But she showed no signs of she liking me. *Sigh*Oh, well. Is that Cyborg I hear calling me? Yeah, it is! He wants his butt to be kicked, I see. OK, if he really says so.  
  
RAVEN'S POV  
  
Did I just hear something that I wanted to hear? He just said he likes me! Raven, from Azarath! * Window breaks* Oops, I'd better watch out for my feelings. But at least my room is soundproof, Raven thought as she cleaned up the mess.  
  
BB's POV  
  
Just as I walked out of my room, I heard Robin calling me. "BEAST BOY!!!" I transformed into a bird and flew to the kitchen. Nope, not there. "BEAST BOY!" I flew to the living room. Nope, not there either. "BEAST BOY!!!!!!" Then, I flew to Robin's room. There he was! He looked red from yelling too much. "What do you want, Robin? And make it quick. Cyborg's just begging for me to beat him at video games." "Well?! Did you talk to Raven yet?!" "Heck, no! Come on, Robin. Even I'm not that stupid." "OK! I just wanted to know! You know, you've got to talk to her sometime in your life." " Not if I can help it," Beast Boy said with a smirk. Beast Boy left the room, thoughtfully thinking about what Robin said to him.  
  
You've got to talk to her sometime in your life.  
  
You've got to talk to her sometime in your life.  
  
You've got to talk to her sometime in your life. Beast Boy shook his head vigorously, as Robin's voice kept repeating in his head.  
  
Beast Boy's conscience  
  
You know, you do have to talk to her sometime!  
  
"Yeah, you're kinda stating the obvious!"  
  
Raven is soo pretty, and you know it!  
  
" Shut UP!" OK, if you say so.  
  
RAVEN'S POV  
  
I wonder what it all meant. This whole entire thing. About love, I mean, Raven thought. It's so confusing. From all of the" signs" from Beast Boy, I think he might just like me! Raven thought excitedly.  
  
BEAST BOY'S POV  
  
All right. I'm gonna do this! I'm gonna ask Raven out. Yecch, I just thought of what her reaction might be. May be this was a bad idea. Who knows how she'll react? Beast Boy thought as he hyped himself up. But what if she says yes? It'll be soo awkward, especially on missions. And when we get to wherever we're going. Oh my gosh! I don't even know where we're even going! All right Beast Boy, you gotta calm yourself down. Think about that later, focus now. If we get there, there will most probably be a long awkward silence. What will you do then? By then, Beast Boy was hyperventilating. Who knew this was going to be so complicated? Beast Boy asked himself dumbly. Well, I have to talk to her. I just gotta find my inner strength. No! I don't have an inner strength! I don't have any courage! I'm a total and complete idiot! Oh, no! Now I sound like Raven! Bit, then again, who wouldn't like to sound like Raven? (Beast Boy rants and raves about Raven) OK, I have to do this! I am not a wimp. * Cowers in corner* Oh, yes I am! I'll never be able to do this in my whole entire life. HELP ME! I was now breathing frantically, looking for someplace to sit down.I felt like a small little ant separated from the whole colony. How am I going to do this? Raven's never gonna say yes, and I know it. But a guy's gotta try, doesn't he, BEAST BOY.  
  
NO ONE'S POV IN PARTICULAR  
  
Beast Boy was whimpering as he tried to imagine the uncomfartableness (A/N: ooo, long word.) the next day. He wouldn't be able to talk to her again!  
  
IN RAVEN'S ROOM.  
  
Raven sat on her bed, thinking about if Beast Boy was ever going to ask her out. She decided no. Then again, he had smiled at her. Raven sat reminiscently as she remembered the day. It was the first time the Teen Titans met. When Raven arrived Beast Boy started to show off by changing into many kinds of animals. Then he tripped, and he smiled at her for the first time. Raven blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Suddenly, she heard different kinds of glass breaking. " Raven, could you come down here for a sec?" Beast Boy asked. He had a hint of worry in his voice. " What?" " Um. You kinda broke all of the china in the kitchen. I mean, maybe it wasn't you, maybe it was Cyborg just trying to find some new weights.Yeah, he is sometimes that stupid. I should know, I mean." Beast Boy trailed off. " Maybe I did break the dishes. Sorry if I startled you. I'll clean it up and buy some new ones." Just as she said that, all of the china glowed black, and slowly moved their way to the garbage.  
  
PLEASE R/R! I am desperate! I only have a measly 11.( I was hoping for more. Oh, well! Just PLEASE R/R!!! 


	4. The Date

Hi, you guys! I'm sorry about the chapters being the same. I'm replacing chapter 4 with this one. R/R, please!  
  
BEAST BOY'S POV  
  
All, right. I'm gonna do this. I have to ask her out. Rrrgh! * Bangs head on wall*Ow. Shouldn't have done that. "Hey Beast Boy! I heard a thud. You okay?" " Yeah. Thanks for asking, Robin," I replied. But Beast Boy wasn't okay. Deep down inside, he was lovesick.  
  
RAVEN'S POV  
  
THUD! "OW!" Uh, oh. Sounded like Beast Boy was in trouble. Better see if he's okay. Just as I walked out the door, I heard Robin. "Hey Beast Boy! I heard a thud! You okay?" Robin to the rescue, I thought as I slid back into my room. At least I knew that Beast Boy liked me. Then, the most surprising thing happened. I heard footsteps outside the door. Then, there was a knock. " Who's there?" I called out. " It's me, Beast Boy," came a muffled voice from outside. " You know, I usually don't let anyone in my room, but you can come in, just this once. But no funny business. Got it?" " Yeah, I got it." "All right then, come in." Beast Boy entered my room, careful to not touch anything. He looked amazed at how clean and neat it was. " Umm. H-hi, Raven," he said, trying so hard not to stutter. He was cute that way, I thought. " Hello, Beast Boy. What is it that you want?" " Well, how a-are ya doin'?" " Get down to the point, Beast Boy, or get out." Raven was getting tired of playing this game. " Ehh.. W-well, w-will y-you g-go o-out w-with m-me?" He looked kinda hopeful. " Depends. Where are we going?" He looked a bit happier, I thought. " Well, I have a kind of a secret place. It's really pretty at night." Beast Boy trailed off. " Well, if you insist." "Thanks! You won't be disappointed, I promise!" Beast Boy ran out of my room, looking very happy.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Beast Boy actually looked okay. He had a (A/N: brace yourselves!) tuxedo on. Then, Raven came into the room. She looked as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a navy blue dress that had rhinestones shimmering as she walked by. Beast Boy tried not to look shocked. "It's not polite to stare, you know." "Yeah, sorry." " Are we going or not?" "Yeah." " Um, Beast Boy, I think you look better without the tuxedo." " Yeah, I thought so too." Beast Boy ripped off his tux, showing his usual uniform. "That's much better." " Shall we go on?" " Riiight. OK, Beast Boy, you're getting a little bit weird now.But, let's go." The couple ventured into the deep night. As they got closer to the place, Beast Boy was starting to think that this was a good idea. The couple finally arrived at their destination. It was a little place in the hills. They were surrounded by meadows of green grass. The sun was setting, and the moon was rising. You could barely see the city anymore. "Wow," breathed Raven, finally breaking the silence. " I know, didn't I tell you?" Beast Boy looked happy, as to impressing Raven. He smiled secretly, knowing that his plan was about to come into play. " What are you smiling about?" Raven looked suspicious. " Oh! Uh. nothing." Here it comes, Beast Boy thought excitedly. All of a sudden, there was an explosion. Raven jumped in surpriseness. The sky was lit up with outbursts of color. The fireworks cascaded against the midnight blue sky, one after the other. BOOM! BOOM! " Hey, what's the occasion?" An onlooker asked. The deafening noise was not a problem for Beast Boy, he was too busy gazing at the most beautiful thing in the world: Raven. Her lavender eyes were dancing with excitement. Raven somehow sensed what was going on. She turned to look at Beast Boy. They were staring at each other's faces for that split millisecond. After that, they both quickly turned away, each turning a shade of red. A car alarm blared loudly as it was lifted, then dropped through the frigid air. Then, a light breeze swept through the air, leaving the "couple" very cold. Beast Boy's hand, ever so casually, moved closer and closer, so that it touched Raven's hand. She looked down at it, and then grasped his hand in return. Beast Boy felt like the luckiest guy in the world. The night sky was filled with sparkles and shimmers. After a firework lasted, it left a cloud of smoke. Beast Boy was covered warmly in a jacket, and when a wind whipped past them, he looked to see Raven shivering. He took off his jacket, and put it on her. " Thanks." " No problem." Beast Boy was now the one shivering, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Raven. AT THE TITANS TOWER  
  
Robin was pacing around the room. He was wondering how Beast Boy and Raven were doing. " What if something went wrong?" He thought out loud, not knowing that anybody was there. " Don't worry, Robin. I have checked on them, and they are doing, how do you say it, awesome," Starfire reassured him. " Oh! H-h-hi Star. I was just thinking about you." " Really? Why me, Robin?" " Umm. Nothing! You know what's good this time of year? Working out! Yeah, see ya!" Robin headed off to the gym, leaving a very confused Starfire.  
  
Beast Boy and Raven were leaving the sight. They walked home, trying not to look at each other. When they arrived at the titans tower, they looked awkwardly at each other. " Thank you for taking me there, Beast Boy," Raven said. Beast Boy looked at his shoes. " You're welcome," he muttered. " Well, I've got to be going. See you tomorrow." Raven walked up to her room. " GOOD NIGHT!" beast Boy called after her.  
  
BEAST BOY'S POV  
  
*sigh* Well, that went well. I wish that I were smoother than that. But, I'm not! Beast Boy chuckled to himself at his little joke.  
  
NO ONE'S POV IN PARTICULAR  
  
Raven yawned sleepily as she changed into her pajamas. She sighed, looking back at the days' events. The date with Beast Boy was fabulous. Raven wanted to relive the moment again and again. She would remember it forever. She smiled when she remembered the moment when Beast Boy put his jacket around her. She looked around to see if anything broke, and then glanced at the pasted together window. She was feeling so many emotions, and all at the same time. And she definitely didn't want anything broken again. 


	5. Can It Be?

Hi, everybody! This chapter has a lot of R/S fluffiness in it. Sorry it took bazillion years to update. I had a lot of homework. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own teen titans. If I did, Cyborg wouldn't even be there! * Snickers evilly*

It was a chilly evening for the teen titans. But not for long! Starfire came bursting into the tower.

" Hello, my friends! Look at the lovely clothing garments that I have made for us all!" Star fire held up knitted sweaters. A red one for Robin, a purple one for Raven, a green on for Beast Boy, a blue one for Cyborg, and a yellow one for Starfire herself. She began to deal them out.

" Um, thanks Starfire…" Robin said uncertainly.

" Oh, you're very welcome, Robin!" Starfire replied happily.

The other three looked at their sweaters disgustedly, as Robin looked disapprovingly

" I gotta go, Starfire," said Beast Boy as he rushed out of the room.

" Me too!" Cyborg said as he itched his back.

" Yeah, I'm gonna go meditate," Raven said.

" It seems that it is just you and me, Robin. Would you like to do anything? I believe it is called ' hanging out.' Did I get that right, Robin?" Starfire asked questionably. 

Robin smiled at the girl's naiveness.

"Yes, it is Star." 

" So, what would you like to do this afternoon?" 

" Um, how about we… um…"

"  Since you are out of ideas, how about we go to the park?"

" Yeah, sure. But look at the weather, Star!"

" What is wrong with it?" Starfire pointed out the window, where the clouds had cleared and the sun was shining out.

" Nothing… I was thinking about something else. Well, in that case, let's go!"

Beast Boy sat thinking about how wonderful his date was. He sighed and wished he could do it all again. He thought of how pretty she was when she smiled. The moment that stood out the most was when he gave her his jacket to protect her from the cold. She thanked him, actually thanked him! He wondered what Raven was thinking about…

Raven was meditating, as usual. But her concentration was broken when she thought of Beast Boy. She fell to the ground with a big thump, and massaged her head carefully. _ Ow, I gotta stop doing that. That's the 3rd time this week, and I don't want any more bumps on my head,_ Raven thought. She heaved out a sigh, and slowly rose off the ground and continued meditating…

It was time for lunch. The Teen Titans gathered at the table to see what was cooking.

"SOUP'S ON!" Cyborg called from the kitchen. A luscious aroma filled the air.

Starfire was the first one there. 

"Soup is on Cyborg! We must get help!" cried Starfire. " He must be burning!"

" It's okay, Star. No one is being burned. The phrase 'soup's on' means that there is soup that someone cooked for us," Robin assured.

"Oh." Starfire felt left out.

Robin saw the pained look on Star's face. If she was hurt, he felt the same pain. He moved closer to her, and put her hand in his. 

" Don't be left out, Star. You just came here, and probably don't understand much of our phrases. You'll learn," Robin said with a small smile.

" You always seem to comfort me whenever I am, as you call it, down. No one else cares about me like you do, Robin, an for that, I thank you." Starfire said.

Robin blushed, and to his surprise, Star was leaning in. Robin gasped, then got with the program. They were now inches away from each other's faces. Both of their hearts were beating at the same speed, now growing faster and faster. Their faces were now centimeters and closing, and just to ruin their "special moment," Cyborg cleared his throat, while snickering. The couple both paused, almost forgetting where they were: in the Teen Titan's kitchen, and about to perform a kiss in front of the rest of their friends. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was checking out the soup. Enraged to find out what kind it was, he decided to yell at Cyborg. He tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Cyborg turned around, expecting to know what Beast Boy was going to do next.

" YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF SOUP THIS IS!" 

" Chicken?" Cyborg asked sweetly.

" YEAH, IT'S CHICKEN! AND WHAT DON'T I EAT?" 

" Chicken?" Cyborg was having some fun. " But I made a bowl of yummy vegetable soup just for you." 

" Oh. Then why didn't you just say so?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly. Raven _acted _disgusted, but was really thinking, _The way he acts is really cute. I just hope he feels the same way for me._

 She scoffed. 

" You are _so_ lame." And with that, she walked away.

_Great, now Raven thinks I'm lame._ Beast Boy pouted._ She'll never like me now. But I don't think that I'm lame. If that's what she thinks, it's what she thinks. She doesn't know what she's missing, thinking that_ _Beast Boy is lame. _He scoffed. At least he had some self-confidence.

Raven sat in her room. Since she couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy, she couldn't concentrate, and if she couldn't concentrate, she couldn't meditate. If she tried to do so, she would just fall down onto the floor. She knew what this feeling was, but didn't know how to control it, and wasn't sure of it either._ If I had one wish, just one, I'd wish that I could have feelings. More than anything else, though, I wish that Beast Boy would love me. But if I can't express my feelings, how would he ever know? The answer is… _ Raven took a deep breath. _The answer is… he wouldn't know. _ She knew that there was no way that she could have emotions. Everything would crumble to bits; maybe even the tower would explode. _Stupid emotions, _she thought as she sat down onto the bed. _The only answer to this is to not have these feelings anymore. I can't have anymore feelings for Beast Boy. _ A single tear was shed at the thought, and something glass exploded downstairs. _That would be exactly what would've happened if I let my emotions go, except there wouldn't be just one object breaking, there would be a plethora breaking at the same time. I am Raven, and absolutely not allowed to express my feelings. I'm doing some good for the world by extinguishing any feelings I have for Beast Boy. _She tried to get the feelings out, but failed. She knew that not even the strongest person in the world could take away a feeling from them selves. Sure, they can hide them, but Raven couldn't get the thought of Beast Boy out of her mind. She sighed and laid down. All she needed was a couple hours of sleep. That's right, sleep._ Everything will be better tomorrow, _she thought. _Tomorrow…_


	6. Realizing Emotions

Hi guys, miss me? Thanks to all of my glorious reviewers! 

To those who gave me ideas, thanks, and I will consider them. Thank you all for reviewing me!!! This chapter will be very special. Please, please review! It will only take a few seconds, or minutes if you write a really long one.

The titan's tower was soon engulfed in an enormous amount of snow, and a little ray of sun. What used to be meadows were now hilltops of sparkling snow, and the birds sang their sweet, sweet song. The city was peacefully sleeping, but there was one girl who wasn't. Some things, though may seem impossible, can come true.

Raven lay in bed, and from her window, she could see snow. _Snow! _She thought. _Beast Boy will be happy._ She had put her mind to work that night, and realized that she liked Beast Boy, not just as a friend, but something more, and she didn't accept it at first, but now she understood. All she could hope for was that Beast Boy would like her. _I won't give up on him, _Raven thought. 

Beast Boy was sleeping like a rock, in his room. He was not awake yet, but would be, soon enough. In just a couple of seconds, as a matter of fact. Beast Boy woke up. He had the strangest dream about Raven. They were at a quiet and serene place, with meadows and hilltops, all covered in snowy-ice. Then the strangest thing happened.

Raven kissed Beast boy on the cheek, then stood up and began walking. _Whew. What a strange dream. I wonder what it means, _Beast boy thought. He recognized the place. Some moonlight covered the hilltops, just enough to make him see the kiss. Little did he know that his dream was going to come true.

The titans gathered at the kitchen table, each getting their own kind of breakfast. Starfire had some blue furry food, Cyborg had pancakes, Robin had toast, Beast Boy had potatoes and a side of tofu complete with soymilk, and Raven- where was Raven? Raven had not come down to the table, and Beast Boy was soon sprinting up the stairs, checking if Raven was okay.

He finally got to Raven's room, and knocked quietly on her door. The doors slid open, and part of her face poked out.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?"

"I was just ch-ch-checking to s-s-see if you were okay. S-s-sorry to d-d-disturb y-y-you."

"It's fine. Thank you for checking on me. Now, go away."

The door shut in his face, immediately triggering the Raven's-scary-I-do-not-want-to-mess-with-her alarm. Beast Boy ran down the stairs, as Raven regretted what she had done to him.

I have to ask Raven out again. I did it once. I can do it again. Beast Boy marched up the stairs.  Here he comes. I better take this chance to apologize for my rudeness, Raven thought. She heard a hand knock at the door. She answered it the same way.  Not knowing that the other was going to say something, they both talked at the same time. At the end, it sounded like this: "I apologize for will you go out with can you forgive me?" 

" You can go first, Beast Boy. I am sorry for interrupting you."

"Thanks. Well, Raven, will you go out with me?"

Raven was shocked at first, and then she realized what she was going to say.

"All right. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Beast Boy said mischievously.

"Okay… I wanted to apologize for my rudeness a few minutes ago."

"It's okay! So, it's a date?"

Raven nodded her head.

"But don't expect anything. Got it?"

"Yup! Bye!"

Beast Boy happily ran down the stairs. In the distance, Raven could hear, "Go, Beast Boy, it's your birthday, not really! Yeah!"

Beast Boy went into the forest, where his and Raven's date was to take place in. He transformed into a firefly and called some more out. He then asked them if they would give off light tonight. They agreed, but then asked him a question. They asked him why he was green. It's a long story, he replied.

Evening was approaching, and so was Beast boy's date. Raven ran down the stairs. This time, she brought a jacket. Beast Boy led Raven into the pitch-black darkness.  She again wondered where he was going to take her, but stopped thinking about it, and then decided that it was going to be good, since their last date was absolutely marvelous. Beast Boy led Raven to a place with lots of snow-white covered hilltops, and a forest to surround them. Some fireflies were dancing in the chilly night air, and giving off just enough light for the two star-crossed lovers (A/N: they're star-crossed because of Raven's lifelong ban on her emotions.). Beast Boy bit his lip, as he thought about what he was going to do. He spoke, suddenly.

"Raven?"

"What?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

Raven was overwhelmed about this question. _But he had the courtesy to ask, and not just grabbing my hand,_ Raven thought. She finally came to her decision.

"Yes, you can, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy gently held Raven's hand in his and smiled._ This can't get any better, _Beast Boy thought. But he was about to be proven wrong. Raven snuggled close to Beast boy, shocking him completely. It was cold, but not to two people who were sitting close together, because they were surrounded by warmth that no one could take away. Raven lifted her head. She knew what she was about to do, and the consequences. But she would risk anything for him. Raven kissed Beast Boy lightly on the cheek. There was a 3-minute silence, and then Beast Boy spoke up. He also shooed the fireflies away.

"We should be heading back to the tower."

"Alright. Let's go. Thank you for this wonderful night, Beast Boy. I'll never forget it."

"You're welcome." The couple headed toward the tower. When they reached the tower, Beast boy said something Raven would never forget.

"Do you love me?"

Well, there ya go! I hope it's better than last times. And please, please, please review!!! It will mean so much to me. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. 

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Crying, and Other Things

So sorry for the last chapter being so short, I wanted to start on chapter 7 for a Christmas present to you guys. I hoped you liked chapter 6 and the date! It was supposed to be romantic, and I hope you guys thought it was. Review, review, review. That's my motto! Well, um… I suppose I should thank you guys for the reviews… THANK YOU!!! It wouldn't hurt to give me a little more! R/R! Oh, yeah, sorry for the cliffie. You'll find out the answer soon! Yeah, and this chapter has a song in it. For those who don't like it, don't even bother reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

Then, Beast Boy said something that Raven would never forget. 

" Do you love me?"

Raven was overwhelmed.  That with a simple touch of a finger, that she would fall down and shatter into a million pieces. She wouldn't know the answer without some serious thinking.  _I have to tell Beast Boy that I don't know the answer. I can't possibly know now. As far as I know, I can't answer that… yet._

" I don't know the answer to that, Beast Boy." A single tear glided smoothly down her cheek, but thanks to the hood, it was not visible to the naked eye. She then flew quickly through the doors to the tower. A crying Raven went up to her room, while breaking numerous things on her way. It began to rain outside, Beast Boy still outside. He was so sad, making Raven feel that way. He wouldn't go in. Not now. He felt like his heart was broken, Raven not loving him. Maybe he was wrong about her. Maybe he was. Tears made their way down his face, creating wet paths, joining with rainwater.

I'll never let you see 

_The way my broken heart is hurting me._

_I've got my pride, and I know how to hide_

_All the sorrow and pain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain._

He was sobbing now, soaking wet from the rain that was pouring from the heavens. Raven felt horrible as she watched him with pain in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore and turned sharply away from the window, wiping the tears from her face.

If I wait for cloudy skies 

_You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes_

_You'll never know that I still love you_

_So though the heartaches remain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain._

Raven went outside to beckon Beast Boy to come in. She stepped outside, and made her way through the raindrops to find and retrieve Beast Boy. He was not very far, but still crying, and a huge puddle gathered under him. 

"Beast Boy, come in, or you'll get sick," Raven coaxed.

" No. You hate me anyway. Leave me alone."

" I don't hate you. I just… I don't know."

" You don't know, huh? Well, I don't know if I even **_like_** you anymore. Go away!" 

"I will," she said softly.

She went in, leaving a shivering Beast Boy.

Raindrops falling from heaven 

_Will never wash away my misery_

_But since we're not together_

_I'll wait for stormy weather_

_To hide these tears I'll hope you never see._

An hour later, Beast Boy came in, or crawled in. He collapsed on the couch. Cyborg, the only one that was awake at that hour, rushed and awakened every titan. Raven was the most concerned, but she dared not show it. She quickly got a multiple of blankets, and gently laid them on top of him. _This is all my fault, _Raven thought. _If I didn't leave him in the rain, this wouldn't be happening. _Raven bit her lip. (A/N: Does Raven bite her lip?) The other titans were going to try to wake him, if he didn't wake himself. Beast Boy shook his head vigorously, and water splashed everywhere. 

"AUGH!" all the titans screamed.

" Sorry." Beast Boy shivered, and then grinned. 

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Raven exclaimed.

" Um… Yeah, I guess… I'm just a little cold. Why are you so worried?"

" No reason… I'll be up in my room…"

Raven, embarrassed, flew quickly up the stairs to her room. Then, she began to ponder about why she said that. She didn't even know if she loved him. Beast Boy even said that he didn't know if he even liked her anymore. 

Someday when my crying's done 

_I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun_

_I may be a fool _

_But till then, darling, you'll never see me complain._

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain._

Beast Boy fell asleep, soon. He was tired, cold, and very sleepy. In his dream, Raven told him that she never wanted to see his face again, and moved from the teen titans, and the tower. 

"NOOOOOO! RAVEN! DON'T GO! AAAAHHHH!" Beast Boy sat up straight, and yelled for quite a while. Which woke up everyone. At 6:00 in the morning. Which disturbed everyone. Everyone woke up and stayed up. Beast Boy went to Raven's room and knocked. An eye poked out.

"What?" she said it fiercely, but a hint of compassion. 

" Don't leave! I'm sorry for everything! _Please _stay!" Beast Boy cried out, begging on his knees.

" First of all, get up." Beast Boy got up.

"Second of all, where did you get the idea that I'm going to leave?"

"Nowhere. Never mind."

The sun rose, and the town, as well as the tower, was engulfed in an enormous amount of light. Frost that circled and criss-crossed the windows was liquefied into water and nothing more.  Snow melted in thin layers, leaving snow-covered hilltops and meadows bare. Spring was coming, and so was breakfast.

"It is now time for the traditional time in the morning where we all gather to eat comestibles!" Starfire called out.

"COMING!" they all shouted. Except for Raven. She simply glided down the stairs.

Sadly, it was Star's turn to cook. The titans all frowned as they eyed the cerulean pudding-like substance. Raven was enjoying her usual calming herbal tea, while reading one of her books about spells. Beast Boy was the only one who dared to try the, to put it nicely, pudding. His arm extended to reach for the food. The fork had a glomp of pudding, and was on its way to his mouth. His lips enclosed on the substance, and surprisingly it was delicious!

"Yum!" Beast Boy exclaimed. " This tastes like… I don't know what…it's just good!"

The other titans tasted it, and they all agreed that it **was** good. But then, Star told them the ingredients.

They suddenly spit everything out, wiping their mouths with the napkins, disgusted. Everyone except Beast Boy, that is. The others looked at him, horrified.

"If it tastes good, why barf it up?" Beast Boy asked.

" 'Cause it's sick, little man!" Cyborg said.

"I'll just have some cereal," Robin said.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, then turned back to her book. Her tea was almost gone, and that means meditation time. She drank the last dregs of her tea, put the cup in the sink, and floated up the stairs to her room. Cyborg, who had dish duty, yelled at Raven to come back.

"Yo, Raven! Come back here! The dishwasher's empty and ya still put your cup in the sink!"

Raven came back down, slammed her cup into the dishwasher, then left the room. 

" What's with her?" Cyborg asked.

The titans shrugged, and went on gobbling their breakfast. Beast Boy knew what the problem was, though. He felt it was his fault the way Raven was acting. He went upstairs, and knocked on her door. He heard footsteps approaching the door, and thought, _Here's my chance! Don't mess this up, Beast Boy._ Raven didn't even bother to open the door, she knew who it was. 

"Beast boy, I really don't want to speak with you right now." Raven said.

 Beast Boy hadn't even opened his little mouth, and she had already walked to her bed and started meditating. He heard her chant her powerful words, and thought, _you just messed it up, beast boy. That was the best chance you were going to get._  His single opportunity was whisked away as fast as you could say,' Good-bye.' 

Raven, on the other hand, wasn't really meditating, and just wanted Beast Boy to go away. She was just saying those words, so that she could be alone. Now she was, and there was a dead silence in her room. She felt horrible about what she did to Beast Boy, and she wanted to change that. She just didn't know how…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, there it is! Hope you liked it, I sure did. Expect more sometime at the end of the month. 

**_REVIEW!!! _**


	8. Talk to me please?

Hello, people! Hope you liked my 7th chapter! Anyway, it would be nice to give me a little bit more reviews. I would love you guys even more! I have a few people I would like to thank:  my parents, my sibs, and my friends who were always there in my time of need. But, of course, they don't know that I even wrote this story! On with the show!

 The evening was nearing the sun slowly set, and the moon rose, shining brightly every step of the way. The titan's bay was shimmering like never before, and the stars decorated the sky, twinkling merrily. The Titan Tower was illuminated with light. But something was wrong…

Raven sighed. She had to find a way to make Beast Boy talk to her. All he was doing now was ignoring her. Once she tried to talk to him, but with no prevail. She remembered their "so-called" conversation.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called. She walked down the staircase. Beast Boy was playing video games with Cyborg.

"Hey, Cy, did you hear something? 'Cause _I _thought I heard the wind! Boy, is it windy today!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

_Okay… Maybe I shouldn't try right now. _Raven thought. She glided into the kitchen smoothly, her cape trailing behind her. Inside she saw Star.

"Hey, Star. I'm just going to get some herbal tea."

"My dear friend, would you like me to make it for you?"

"That's alright." Raven warmed up some tea in the microwave and headed up to her room.

NEXT DAY

Raven woke up and heard some sounds. _Probably Robin up for his morning routine. _Raven thought as she groggily opened her eyes. She got out of bed and clambered down the stairs. _Uggh… What time is it? _She didn't care to know, though, for the next thing she saw was Beast Boy. She was happy to see him, to finally get a chance to talk to him, but that all vanished when Raven saw what he was doing. Beast Boy was posting "I hate Raven" signs everywhere. "NOO!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Raven's yell echoed throughout her room. _It was just a dream… it was just a dream. Calm yourself down Raven. Azarath, metrion, zinthos…Azarath, metrion, zinthos. _Raven walked out of her room, and headed for downstairs.

"Morning, Raven." Robin's usual greeting.

"Morning." Raven walked into the kitchen, warming up some herbal tea. She sat down in a chair and thought about things, like how to get Beast Boy to talk to her.

Well, that's it for this chappy. R/R!!!


End file.
